


secretly (dating)

by pinkcygnet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Secretly Dating, impulsively written from a twitter post, maam this is a mcdonalds drive thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcygnet/pseuds/pinkcygnet
Summary: in which heejin and hyunjin couldn't wait to leave the moment they arrived.





	secretly (dating)

**Author's Note:**

> owo impulsively written after a tweet about 2jin

“Are you sure about this?” she asked.

Hyunjin scratches the back of her neck in frustration, letting out a sigh before replying. “Yeah, I mean, we kinda have to be get back before they start getting suspicious.”

The two girls took in a deep breath, hands in each other’s tightly until they released.

“I’ll be near you if anything happens, alright?” Heejin says as she gives a reassuring rub on Hyunjin's arm, adding a light squeeze before letting go.

“Heejin, I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you, if anything.” The shorter girl pouted at the response, folding her arms. “Besides, the worst that could happen would be if someone accidentally spilled their drink on our dresses, aha.” Hyunjin turns around, facing the elevator's mirrors that stretched all of the surface and brushing loose strands away. “Or I mean, they could accidentally find out about us.”

“You know, sometimes you're way too nonchalant about things.”

“And sometimes, you've gotta loosen up a bit. C'mon, wasn't it my _cool charm_ that got you to fall head over heels for me?”

“You are such a dork…”

What Hyunjin said was true, though. When the two had first met, they were introduced to each other on the terms of becoming close friends, courtesy of their businessmen fathers.

Ah, yes. As the daughters of the two rich rich men, they were brought together in hopes to add another bond between the two families.

Heejin's father is the CEO of a a leading brand in fashion, and Hyunjin's is the CEO of a quickly rising jewelry brand (which is most known for their gorgeous earrings).

Their fathers had been friends long before the two were born (a big coincidence that they happened to be born in the same year, with Heejin only being a month older). It would only make sense that their kids are just as close as they are, right?

They weren't wrong. After several playdates and whatnot, it was like he two were inseparable at the hip. There had been times where Heejin and Hyunjin had to literally be pried off of each other when it was time for them to go home.

In their teenage years, the same thing could be said. Even if they didn't have much classes together, they always found a way to be with each other. It was those moments spent with each other that they recognized that the feelings they had for each other went further than just mere friendship. And they accepted those very feelings in a tight embrace.

Years later, they still held onto each other, becoming inseparable in a different way. But unfortunately, being the only heirs to their company didn’t sit right with their parents, and they certainly didn’t intend for their daughters to become close _that_ way.

Heejin’s father would ask “Has anyone caught your eye, lately?” And every time, she would shake her head, dismissing the thought, only for it to be replaced with the image of the very girl that stood before her, in a long, beautiful dress with yellow accents, wearing her company's most high class earrings (because we gotta get that subtle promo).

Back to the present where college students Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin are currently on standby in an elevator, there was a mutual feeling that lingered in the air.

This party was going to be shit.

It wasn't actually a party, of course. It was a gathering that allowed the opportunity of a bunch of businessmen (and a businesswomen) to introduce themselves to others, hopefully creating partners or at least good relationships. It was also a good opportunity to introduce their kids.

Heejin didn't like that, not one bit.

The two of them knew just how many sons of different companies their fathers had tried to get them with, and they were starting to get tired of rejecting each offer.

They were all the same tiring appearance. Sure, they had neatly gelled hair, finely pressed suits, a charming (and fake) personality, not to mention the fact that they were definitely attractive for the most part. But the only big hands she wanted to hold were Hyunjin's (and she had pretty big hands).

“Look,” Hyunjin started, cupping Heejin's face. “Everyone knows us two as _the best friends_.” She paused for a moment to cringe at the thought. “Unfortunately… but we won't get found out yet, alright?”

Heejin felt her cheeks warm up, Hyunjin's touch was definitely one of the reasons. “I- I know! I just wish we could stick together the entire time. Those stupid guys are probably going to try and make moves or something.”

Hyunjin snickered. “So what, you really think either of us are gonna fall to their mediocre charms?”

“No…”

The taller girl smiled to herself. “Great! Now, your paranoia has started to make me paranoid, too. Maybe I need a little confirmation that we're alright…”

Heejin and Hyunjin stared at each other intently, their faces coming closer and closer until they could feel each other's breaths against their face. Their lips quivered for touch-

Until the sound of the elevator doors opening sent them startled.

“Dammit,” Hyunjin cursed under her breath. Her nose wrinkled just as much as Heejin's at having to pull away so suddenly.

After stepping out, a faint chuckle came from the girl behind her.

“You know, Hyunjin-”

“I know what you're thinking! Don't say it!”

“Being interrupted like that?”

“Heejin, I swear to God himself!”

“-It was wrong on _so many levels_.”

The sound of a slap to the face echoed, and when Heejin took a look, Hyunjin had both hands covering her face. “You make my head hurt.”

“Oh, it's fine, Hyun, we all have our _ups and downs_.”

The smile on Heejin looked like it couldn't widen any more, but if it were physically possible, the ends of her lips would've reached each end of her ears (at least, from what Hyunjin could see through her fingers).

“...If you're done with your stupid puns,” Hyunjin says, reaching for Heejin's hand, “then I think it's time for us to make our way over, yeah?”

Heejin scoffed. “My puns are not stupid. Ingenious is my preferred adjective!”

A couple seconds go by with laughter filling the air before they both decide they've lingered for too long, and their fathers would likely be a bit more than worried if they stay any longer.

The party was filled with all sorts of people, all of them wearing similar suits and ties and dresses (the dresses being a bit more different from others since there were more options on how to style).

Looking around, Heejin already knew she wasn't going to enjoy this.

“Ah, my dear daughter!” A voice called out. “We've been waiting for quite some time now.”

Heejin threw Hyunjin a quick, apologetic glance before being pulled to the side by the elbow, and Hyunjin stood to the side, waving her off. Although, there was a tad bit of annoyance in her eyes.

When she had finally adjusted herself, Heejin looked up to see her father, slicked back hair, trimmed mustache, suit and tie brightly accented with a vivid pink. “What took you so long?” he asked.

“Oh, Hyunjin and I just helped each other with getting ready. You know how girls are, haha…”

“Hm. I'd suppose so… Well! My dear, meet some new friends of mine!” Her father gestured to the two figures in front of her. One was a woman wearing a tight-lipped smile, lipstick brighter than the future Heejin's father wants for her, and the other a man with a crooked collar. If it weren't for the tie being so wide, she would've probably missed the many wrinkles on his shirt.

_“Man… if my dad's not with these people solely for the business, then I don't know what he's in it for.”_

“Oh? You must be Mr.Jeon's daughter that he's been talking about!” Says the man.

The woman beside him spoke up as well. “Honey,” she says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “we've got a son her age as well. You two should become good friends! He's quite handsome, too.” The last bit was added with intentions not so greatly hidden, and Heejin fought back the urge to roll her eyes all the way to the back of her head.

There was an awkward pause, and Mr.Jeon was the first to break it.

“Heejin, you must be hungry. You should go get some food while I discuss a few more matters, alright?”

“Sure,” she says, now resisting the urge to sound enthusiastic at leaving such mundane people.

She agreed with her father that she would be grabbing something to eat, but instead, she wandered around, trying to search for the very reason she even agreed to coming in the first place (that reason was Hyunjin coming along with her, even if her parents said she didn't have to tag along).

Minutes passed by, and Heejin still couldn't get a glimpse of the girl. She kept walking and walking, but a gentle hand left a warmth on her shoulder.

“You seem a bit frantic over there, what's the problem?”

That was a pretty deep voice.

“Looking for someone?”

That wasn't Hyunjin.

She turned around quickly. Heejin was looking for someone, but she was definitely not looking for a cocky looking guy like the one that stood before her.

“Yep! She's probably around here, anyway. I'll be on my way, thanks-”

“Hold on! You're Jeon Heejin, right? My parents were just talking to your father. I think they still are.”

Oh. Oh boy. Heejin felt her brow twitch.

“Oh! You must be their son that they spoke of. Haha, I didn't know…”

Now that Heejin took a closer look, that smile on his face wasn't a smile. It was one of the most annoying smirks she's ever seen (just second to Hyunjin's).

“Right? My parents told me that Mr.Jeon had a beautiful daughter, and with everyone around here, I could only assume it was you!”

 _“He really thinks he's so smooth, huh,”_ Heejin thinks to herself. Well.

“My name is Hansol, if you didn't already know-”

“No, I didn't know. Thank you, but I'm kind of in a rush here, and I'd like to go on my way-”

There was a tug on her wrist. “Hey! You can spare me a few. Our parents are going to be partners soon, I'm pretty sure about that.”

_“If your parents even know anything about the business world with their getup…”_

“Don't you think we should get close, as well?” He asks with a hand still tight around Heejin's wrist.

“Look, dude, I really have to go find her-”

“C'mon, the party just started, let's loosen up a bit-”

“Ahem!”

A lot of interruptions were made, but the clearing of a throat was a new one. 

Heejin whipped her head around to find a pair of cat-like eyes trained on hers before the attention switched to the cocky guy in front of them.

“Heejin, sorry. I just ran to use the washroom after speaking to my dad. Who's the new friend?”

“Hyunjin!” Boy was she relieved. “Aha, we aren't friends-”

“We will be soon, though!”

Hyunjin shot Heejin a look, as if to ask, _“Is he always like this?”_ and all Heejin could do was pinch her brows together.

Glancing down, Hyunjin noticed the hand still on her girl's wrist.

“Then, don't you think you should let go of my friend's wrist? That doesn't look comfortable.”

Immediately, Hansol let go, and Hyunjin didn't miss the vexed look he had.

“Aha! Right! Sorry, sorry. But anyway, we were in the middle of conversing, would you mind leaving?”

The two girls looked shocked. Never have they ever met someone so full of himself.

“Uhm, the two of us were going to go on our way, then,” Hyunjin said as she started to reach for the other girl's hand.

“Pff, you really think Jeon Heejin of all people would want to hang out with you?” The smirk on his face looked like it was something glued on forever, and the girls grimaced. “You're Kim Hyunjin, aren't you? Not really sure what a Kim would be doing at an important place like this…”

Heejin noticed the way Hyunjin's forehead started to crease.

“My father’s company is currently one of the top when it comes to jewelry.” Her hands rolled into fists, not tight enough to blanche her knuckles, though. “What's your company again? Oh, I'm sorry, isn't it the one that caters to the ‘fast fashion’ way? Completely unoriginal styles, I see.”

Hansol it his lip. “You bi-”

“Watch your language, Hansol, or else I'm going to have to speak to my father about his _future partners’_ son.”

That seemed to shut him up. For a bit. His fists clenched as Hyunjin unclenched hers.

“You know what? I didn't know how stubborn the Jeon's daughter could be. I don't even want to think about asking you out anymore.”

“Oh!” Hyunjin’s voice raised. “I see! That's great! Because she's already _mine_ ,” she says, pulling Heejin closely to her by the waist.

A warmth crept up Heejin's neck as she felt her body flush against Hyunjin's.

“Let's go, _babe_.”

With a tug, the two were jogging towards the exit, and when Heejin quickly glimpsed back at Hansol, he was left dumbfounded, and she found that very amusing.

Many heads turned to watch them, but they didn't care. They'd rather be anywhere but the boring party, even if they did have each other. It'd be way more fun to be anywhere else together than have to endure the snobbish odour trapped in that venue.

And so, there they were, at a McDonald's, heels off, all loosened up, with their fancy dresses still on.

“Oh my God! My dad is totally going to kill me!”

“No, my dad will!” Heejin laughs out loudly.

Even there, heads turned their way, and it wasn't just because of the fancy dress they both wore at a fast food chain (they were pretty loud, too).

After swallowing down a handful of greasy fries, Hyunjin went into a fit of laughter once more.

“Geez, I'm literally the one who ran off with you. It looked like a kidnapping from the side, I'm sure!”

“Well, I have a really pretty kidnapper, then.”

The two’s jokes halted before Hyunjin scooted closer to the other girl.

“Hm… we had a lot of interruptions today, didn't we?”

“Which one, the stupid elevator or the stupid guy?”

“Your stupid puns- ow!” Hyunjin feigned hurt when Heejin threw a weak punch at her shoulder. “Hey, hey! I'm joking, you know I love your stupid jokes.”

“...What about me?”

“Huh?”

“Is it only my stupid jokes you love?”

Hyunjin stroked her chin. “Ah, is it? I think it is- hey! Stop hitting me!”

Heejin pouted, folding her arms. “You dummy!”

Hyunjin bellowed, her mouth wide open revealing the (cute) canines of hers.

“Oh, you know I love you. C'mere,” she says, pulling Heejin close to her like she had done earlier. “I think we left something unfinished…”

With that, their foreheads were against the other's, and they could feel the warmth radiating off of them. It was then that Heejin felt soft, plump lips against hers, smiling into the kiss.

Hyunjin was definitely enjoying it, deepening the kiss a bit further until the sound of shoes against the tiled floors came closer and an unfamiliar voice made them pull apart.

“Uh, ma'ams? I'm sorry, but this is a McDonald's, and other customers are getting slightly disturbed.”

Heejin and Hyunjin's faces were definitely red, but this time it was due to immense embarrassment.

They looked at each other once more before getting engulfed in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. This was way better than some stupid party hosted by those snobby adults.

Poor kid, though. He just wants to get his shift over with.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you like it and please comment below on your thoughts :)
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates on my daily antics @ideallyves/@ideallyvesaus


End file.
